Question: Without using a calculator, convert the decimal to a simplified fraction. $0.75 = $
Answer: $0.75=75\,\text{hundredths}=\dfrac{75}{100}$ A simplified fraction uses as large of pieces as possible. Can we make an equivalent fraction with larger pieces than hundredths? We can make an equivalent fraction using fourths. $0.75=\dfrac{3}{4}$